Landing on Your Feet
by Sinedra
Summary: Danica was destroying her life adequately enough,until a murderer helped push the damage along.Now she's stuck as a cat! Can the Jellicles accept her true-self more than her human family? Will she ever fix things with the black tom she threatened earlier?
1. Good Girl Gone Rebel

**Very short, yes (seems to be more common since I've started getting busy again), but I wanted to start it nonetheless. My old flame for CATS and anything ALW has been rekindled.**

**Disclaimer: CATS does not belong to me T.T, but Danica and plot does**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Good Girl Gone Rebel<span>**

_"Danica! How could you?"_

"Chill out, look college just wasn't for me. I'm done with school-"

_"All that money your father and I gave you to attend the University College of London, completely wasted... How will you live now?" _Typical, I guess I just couldn't survive without mommy and daddy. I constantly "needed" someone to counsel my every thought and action.

"Well enough, I've been employed for a bit – as you know. I'll soon have enough for an apartment-"

_"As a waitress, you'll sooner have nothing!"_

"Mother, I'm a responsible young woman. Once I get an apartment I'll start saving to open up my own business. There is nothing to fuss over."

_"I can't believe you're throwing everything away, you'll end up on the streets for sure. If you were nearby your father would never allow this!" _Gratefully they didn't live in London. I'd never be on my own if it wasn't for the distance.

"Glad to know I have yours and father's support. If I want to live out on the streets then I will, you don't have a damn say in my decisions anymore. You or father!"

_"My little Dani never would have done this. She was such a sweet little girl, never questioning her parents' decisions, and always making us so proud... I don't know who you are, but I will never forgive you for killing my baby."_

_**Click**_

See, the thing is, I didn't kill her... she just realized that it was time to grow up. Little Dani also knew that she didn't want to be a microbiologist, so she had to take matters into her own hands. If that meant being completely independent, so be it.

I, Danica Fulton, didn't need anybody to run my life. I would do what the hell I wanted and be damned if anyone tried to stop me!


	2. Ruining Your Life in Three Weeks or Less

**Thank you for the reviews I've gotten already, ^_^. The next chapter so soon? Indeed. I had fun writing it honestly, Danica (now anyway) is the kind of girl I can't stand. She takes life too lightly and the next chapter she really gets a wake-up call. No I can't skip through her boring human life, if I did it wouldn't make sense how she got there and might make her seem like a mary-sue (gag).**

**Also, rated T for language and violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats... sadly. But Danica and plot belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span>Ruining Your Life in Three Weeks or Less<span>

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Crap, it was already noon. "Danica! Are you ever going to get that damn alarm?" I sneered while hesitantly closing my book; since when did my roommate's demands take precedence over my own whims? Silencing my alarm, I lazily made my way to the dorm's shared closet to start shifting through clothes.

Charlotte, the prissy redheaded boss of a roommate, stormed out of the bathroom we had – matching pink towels covered her dripping body and soaked hair. "When are you getting your apartment?"

"Whenever I please," it was no secret that we loathed each other. She was one of the biggest reasons I had for leaving, just barely succeeding my parental protest. From the start we had been nagging each other and tossing insults at all hours of the day. There was no love, it was simply a hate-hate relationship.

The girl rolled her eyes, so childish, "Well, you only have till the end of this week before the college kicks you out. So one way or another you'll be out of my hair."

"Believe me, it will be my pleasure. Never liked that fake funky smelling rat's nest of yours anyway."

"Go to hell Danica." My my, did she hiss at me? How very animalistic yet appropriate for her.

"Lead the way, dear, and I'll be more than happy to follow," it was fun to watch her fume. Miss Charlotte O'Dell wore her heart on her sleeve, making her nonchalant act all the more amusing. Lord she could have this hole of a dorm whenever she pleased.

Finally dressed and my vanity appeased, I headed out to go to my job. I worked at the Rozen Crowne, a pub that was only a fifteen minute walk from the college housing. Normally working middle shift instead of opening, I recently had over-slept or lost track of time causing me to be late on more than one occasion; still trying to get used to the new hours, my boss had given me an extra chance to redeem myself... meaning if I was late one more time then I would be fired.

Today, I had given myself plenty of time, heading out with over an extra half-hour before opening at one. There was no way I'd be late! After tomorrow's paycheck, I could get the apartment room I'd been looking at for over a month. Mother worried far too much, there wasn't a chance that I would let myself fall into the gutter. I had said I was too responsible for that to happen and I meant it, once I opened my business I would rub my success in both her and my father's face!

The image that conjured it's way into my mind wound its sickeningly pleasing roots into my brain, making the idea impossible to remove. How that day couldn't come fast enough!

With everything so close together – my job, the campus, my desired apartment – there was no need for me to own a car. This helped keep my bank account smiling and the idea of my own place so realistic. Anyway it had kept me from taking out a loan and gave me an excuse as to not have to visit my ridiculous family. Any other day my thoughts would be the same... but today I would have been much better off had I been driving instead of walking.

About halfway to the pub, I was entranced by a street performer. He had only a minute crowd for whom was held captivated, and I was now among them. The rugged looking man's hygiene was unseemly, his clothes a ratted and torn compilation, but his hands were magic. To the average wandering eye, it appeared as though he was just flipping a couple cards, but to my olive eyes he was spinning them in ways thought impossible.

"Not more card tricks."

"Can't these people learn to find a true job."

"Just the same thing I've seen a million times before."

I heard every single complaint and whine, but I _hadn't _seen these illusions before. He didn't just guess what card you had selected, but predicted the next card you would choose and the fifth card in the deck, which was hidden from view. It was amazing! Having such a strict father, maybe it was just my own childish curiosity that demanded to be appeased, but I begged him to reveal his secrets. I wanted to know every exact trivial detail.

The whole next hour was spent rooted in that spot, trying to mentally document everything he was describing. His slight-of-hands never ceased to be jaw-dropping and he spent that whole sixty minutes showing me new ones; I spent a good 24 Pounds on tipping him.

He gave me a rather toothy grin and shook my hand, "Bless ya' ma'am, you have no idea what this means to a man such as me'self."

Despite my slight disgust at his condition, I smiled. "Thank you for sharing with me, I thoroughly enjoyed it." It wasn't my fault though that he homeless, my conclusion from what I had gathered. Most do it to themselves, being lazy and incompetent, then they proceed to blame the world and accuse us that we owed them something in compensation for their stolen lives.

The only reason I had tipped him anything was because he had an uncanny talent with cards, it had entertained me. I saw this as a good reason to give him at least something...

"Good day to ya' missy." He waved and pushed some strands of long oily brown hair out of his face as he turned his attention to a flock of children.

It would be a good day, I would be on time and be able to make the down payment on my apartment tomorrow night! He should have wished me a good week instead. Taking a look at my phone sent me into a frenzy: 1:43!

Racing, I found myself at the Rozen Crowne in record time. I flew past the doors and headed to the employee entrance, only I was stopped by my boss on the way there.

His face was stern and his eyes were dangerously furious. "Danica Fulton, I hope you have a very good excuse to why your ass wasn't here an hour ago."

"Look, so I lost track of time. When has that ever been new? Come on, I do my job well and at least _I _show up. Bailey didn't come to work once last week and you never harassed-"

"I'm not talking about Bailey, I'm talking about you!" I flinched as his voice rose another couple octaves. "This is how you've been since I started cutting you slack. I've been understanding with the new hours and your quiting college and all, but I can't tolerate this anymore." The older man sighed and ran a few fingers through his graying beard, "I've also tried to remember what it was like when I was nineteen; ignorant to my own wellbeing, drunk off freedom and independence, but that is no excuse for coming in an hour to three hours late."

My face started to fall, he couldn't... he wouldn't! "Look, I'm truly sorry. I tried today I swear!" One hour was an improvement from the three I'd missed yesterday. "Just... one more chance, one more. I can guarantee that I won't let you down tomorrow I promise." I just needed that last paycheck and then he could fire me if it pleased him.

My boss stuffed his hands into his leather jacket's pockets, looking slightly guilty. "I would, but _my _boss has considered your history of tardiness and... other factors. She doesn't believe that we need you anymore."

"You don't have to be nice; what I said was 'I wanted the hussy out'." I glared at the owner of the Rozen Crowne. She was a woman in her late thirties, but she'd undergone so much plastic surgery that you couldn't even be sure she _was _a woman anymore. Let alone her age.

The blond approached me and gripped my upper arm tightly, her manicured nails digging into the exposed flesh. "Well you saved me a phone call."

"You're going to fire me over being late?" I screeched. This was unbelievable, I showed up! Perhaps I had been a couple hours late in the past few weeks... but that was no reason to call me a hussy and toss me out. "Can't I give you a two-weeks notice and then you just be done with me?"

Ms. Crowne's breath was foul, the cigar odor and whiskey stench wafted over my nose every time she twitched her lips. "No, I refuse to waste my well earned profit on spoiled brats such as yourself. You say you do well but you tend to flirt more than you serve; the world just won't be handed to you on a silver platter. You have to work to earn it and you aren't working. I see no need to waste another Shilling on you."

I continued to argue with her, yelling mostly profanities, before she literally threw me out the door and slammed it upon my exit. Well fine, if she was done with me then I was more than happy to be through with her! I could find a job in no time... my dream apartment would just have to wait a little bit longer.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

The phone conversation I'd shared with my mother seemed to haunt my thoughts day and night, _"...you'll soon have nothing!"_. It was as though she had prophesied my future; the whole thing seemed like disapproval then, but now I recalled it as taunting. Nothing... that was all I had to my name anymore. No fancy apartment, no cellphone, no job... nothing but the skin on my back and tatters of something that once might have been called clothes.

After I had gotten fired, I spent the next two days wallowing in self-pity. At least that's what Charlotte had called it. The bitch Crowne had no right to humiliate me in front of everyone and then abruptly drop me. I was too embarrassed to do much else, but I refused to let her defeat me. The third day I left to go job hunting... turning up nothing, luck was not with me.

There was no place within walking distance that was taking applications; well, a deli had been... but they considered me too much of a risk to business if they hired me. What the hell did they think was wrong with me? I wasn't a one-armed freak, I was a normal girl! Who truly cared if they had spoken with "Ms". Crowne? Her words weren't reliable.

Sadly that had been the only place to give me an interview.

It got worse than that... my week in the college dorms was spent. I was abruptly replaced and my things tossed into trash bags for a hasty removal. Appalled at such behavior I turned to my friends to see if they would house me until I could get back on my feet, to which all denied. One even demanded that to stay I had to pay her rent... I went to a motel instead.

Seeing as money was tight, I was forced to sell some of my possessions to keep my disgusting room at the motel... I even had to cancel my cell service seeing as I couldn't pay it anymore. It was amazing that all this could happen within two weeks. Even now I'm stretched thin on the remains of my money... still looking for a job.

Something had to open up soon!


	3. Trouble Magnet

Trouble-Magnet

"Danica..."

"Please Alice, just one measly night. Dinner, a shower, chance to wash my clothes, and sleep indoors for once. I swear I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning." Begging to my older sister normally was not in my repertoire, but exceptions had to be made.

Her light emerald eyes took in the plea in my darker green gaze. It was impossible to know what was going on behind that stoic stare of hers, but she finally sighed. "Fine, although, I refuse to coddle you and pull you back onto your feet. Your problems are your own to fix. Hell, dad would kill me if he knew..."

I knew better than to hug her, I wasn't exactly... pleasant to have around; we weren't very close either. That shower was starting to become a huge priority. "Just don't tell him. As far as he and mom are concerned, I've gotten my apartment and still working."

"Yeah, well you aren't."

"Don't Alice, I'm trying. I never get the chance to have an interview... They must not ever see my resume. Besides if someone would just help me get a handle on things then I _would_ have a job."

My elder sister glared at me as I shouldered past her. "Listen to you! No one owes you a damn thing. We didn't make you drop out of college, or vote to fire you. If you would just grow up to that fact then we would all be better off, actually you just need to grow up." She flipped her short black hair out of her face, masquerading as an actual grown-up.

Groaning, I tried to drown her out. I didn't need this from her, my fill had come from our father years ago. "Look, don't preach to me. Someone could have helped me, then I wouldn't be complaining. So much for family huh?"

"Stop!"

"It's true and you know it. You didn't check on me the duration of my college career and never bothered to see how high school went. You were too focused on perfecting your "career"."

"I've been busy myself! Don't you dare start blaming me, I can throw you right back out to the streets where you came from." I refused to respond, knowing full well that she wouldn't; we were sisters after all.

It was quiet as we leered at each other. The black of night that silhouetted her figure threatened to swallow me whole but my own anger swelled to rival the immensity of hers. There was no argument, we both knew I was right.

"Well thanks sis, if you would just wash my clothes while I take a shower and grab me some food I would love you even more." Without waiting for her to retort back my statement, I stripped in her living room and practically dove into her bathroom – plunging into her tiny shower; she would hate me for how long I lounged in the water, but a bath _was_ rare nowadays so I was damn determined to enjoy it!

I was still stuck, the broad hole I'd fallen into just kept getting deeper. It had seemed like my remaining money had vanished in mere days... then I got kicked out of the motel and was forced to sleep often on the streets and get food where I could, only if it was clean and edible. Just because I had no home didn't mean my standards had disappeared.

This often resulted in going hungry – as my thinning frame could prove.

A day like today was a great one; not only did I get decent food, but a shower and clean clothes and something other than the ground to sleep on.

Damn the world! Condemn it for the wrongs it had inflicted upon me! I should have had a concrete job by now, even a shabby apartment to live in! People wouldn't even try to help me... they just turned their noses up. They didn't care that I was merely nineteen, that I had been jaded, they just figured that I was common homeless scum.

My thoughts were sour as I toyed with a lock of silky black hair... it had been too long since it shimmered, even under florescent lights. The smooth pale skin I had was once again looking like porcelain, but it couldn't hide my jagged and torn nails...

"Danica get out! I'm not having my water bill skyrocket just because you feel like becoming a prune!"

"Oh hush, I don't think you'd appreciate my grimy skin touching any of your "hard earned" furniture pieces. You know, I didn't think vets made enough to have extra decorations." I snickered as I heard her tromp off.

We had never been on the best of terms; she was our father's golden child, the brilliant and most praised. I was simply mother's baby, to be dotted on and whose hand was never let go of. The routine got tiring. She was no different than Charlotte, except that – since she was family – she felt obligated to help me out. That was enough for me.

Finally deciding I was done, I turned off the shower and stepped out. My skin breathed and I lavished in the crisp feeling of a clean body. Grabbing the baby blue towel, not the one Alice had messily thrown out for me, I patted the tiny droplets off my body and squeezed the water out of my hair.

I could feel Alice's glare as I entered the living room, wordlessly she handed me not my old clothes but some fresh hand-me-downs. "Thank you dear sister," I teased while dressing. "How about food?"

"On the counter." She turned back toward her magazine as I pulled on the ripped jeans and tattered tee.

"Greasy fast food?"

"Not much is open in the middle of the night," she snarled. I didn't care though, for I had already dug in. I wolfed down the food so fast that I'm surprised that none of it came back up. Despite the quality of it, there was nothing to compare to real food over trash.

The rest of that night was with my sister and I juggling insults until she gave up and went to bed. I fell asleep on her couch, relishing in the feel of cushions and blankets, being warm and comfortable for once in days.

When I awoke next it was black outside. Confusion struck me as my brows furrowed, "What-"

"You slept all day, guess you must stay up a lot." Alice seemed to accuse me of something, but I didn't mind her. "Your day is up, you didn't ask me for another one. So I want you out."

I gave her a glare of my own. "Nothing like sisterly love huh? Well, I guess it's goodbye for awhile Alice. Though you _will _be seeing me again, I promise."

"Why do I not doubt it?"

So I left her house, left without looking back. I hated the night, it was so quiet and lonely, every dark alleyway sent shivers down my spine. Sometimes, I would pass homeless men and worry that they would try to attack me. Tonight was no different when it came to fears, even as I passed through a new alley. Alice had been right, I didn't sleep often... I didn't like sleeping out in the open darkness.

_**Clang! Crash!**_

I leaped back with a scream and whirled around to find... a cat. The tabby watched me warily, it made my spine shiver how it seemed to look at me with a human understanding instead of a dumb animal stare. "Go away you flea filled cur!" I screeched. I hated cats with a passion.

The feline let out a frightening hiss before scurrying past me, it was ugly anyway, with a large brown patch over its right eye. Cats were horrid, noisy and too independent for my tastes. You couldn't train even the most docile of them. Worthless creatures, just behind rats.

With this incident in the forefront of my mind, I continued walking, past an old junkyard nobody noticed anymore. From within I could hear the yowling of more cats, hisses, and purrs, it was a wretched cacophony that hurt my ears. I felt like screaming at them, throwing something within their "sanctuary" to cause them to scatter, but I didn't want someone to pass by and make myself look like an absolute fool.

So I continued blindly forward.

Again, I didn't get very far, the next corner I turned led me into more trouble than I wanted part of. Shouting was the first thing I heard, which halted me in my tracks, then what sounded like a struggle. Feeling brave, I peered from behind the corner; two men were fighting but it was anything other than fair.

The larger of the two men pulled out a gun on the other, causing all movements to cease. "You made a mistake in crossing me." There was something about this man that caused my whole body to shiver. "Now it's time to pay up." It couldn't just have been his too smooth purr of a voice.

"No no no, I'm sorry! Give me time and I'll get the job done!. I swear!"

"See, thing is, I don't give second chances." _**Bang bang!**_ I jumped back as I saw the younger man slump to the ground, his blood staining the walls of the alley. I couldn't hold back the little food I'd had today and retched in that same spot.

"Tsk tsk, you never know when that could have been your last meal." With a gasp, I fell backward onto my rump and away from the murderer that was suddenly before me. His amber eyes were wild in the faint street-light and his dark red hair was a mess. I know my clothing had been terrible before I had changed but his was a quilt of tatters, rips, and tears; threads poked out at every angle. "Eavesdropping is terribly rude, didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

My heart raced, the fear rushed through my veins, what should I do? Was this man going to kill me... or worse? "G-g-get away from me," my voice trembled instead of holding out. Flinching, I watched as his hand gripped my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"Now why should I do that?" His laugh taunted me, flashing my freedom before me.

Act strong act strong! "Because I'll make you regret hurting me."

"Dear, you can't do that if you're dead. I wouldn't worry too much though, you aren't really my type anyway." Really? Normally I would have been offended but I couldn't be more relieved. "While I like a young slender beauty, I like mine to have a genuine fire to them. They can't just talk big; I love to feel them writhe under me, to feel their teeth in my flesh as I attack them, to have them give everything just to try to keep me off them. You act tough, but my dear you are all talk.

"Even a cat fights when cornered-" Something in my expression caused him to chuckle, "Not fond of cats are we? Well, perhaps I have a more amusing method of dealing with you after all."

"W-what?"

"Not to worry, it won't hurt, not when you're unconscious anyway." He pulled back, the perfect chance to try running, but a sharp pain filled the side of my skull. Lights flittered across my eyes and things started to fade to black. "I'll be seeing you again sometime, I promise we'll get better acquainted then." I fell back into darkness.

* * *

><p>Rain, that was the first thing I felt, big fat drops of chilling rain. I must have jumped up too fast because my head started pounding, the sounds were too acute to not have a headache. Wow he must have struck me hard. What had he done after that? I... I couldn't remember.<p>

My body felt weighed down by the downpour, getting out of the rain would have to be the first thing I did. Normally rain didn't bother me, but I just couldn't concentrate being soaked. So I ran through the alley, my legs carrying me faster than normal, and jumped through an old wooden fence. Why did everything feel out of proportion? Not just with me... but the whole world felt different. Did that man drug me?

Ugh, he must have with the way I felt.

I really don't recall finding my way to shelter but I was suddenly out of the rain. Honestly I couldn't care how I got there just that I was there. After a couple minutes my headache finally started to subside, but the strange feeling I had wouldn't.

A glint of silver caught my eye and my head automatically turn. The back end of a mirror was facing me, broken but small enough for me to pick up and turn; I was curious as to how bad I looked now. It wasn't quite as heavy as I thought, but my fingers felt more nimble and in control... The sensation was started to freak me out.

Well, the moment of truth. Setting the fractured piece of glass down, I stared into it and... screamed. The figure had the same green eyes that I did, but the pupils were more slitted. Everything else couldn't have belonged to me. Instead of skin, there was fur. Where there should have been hair... was more fur. The ears looked all too feline and the tail defiantly didn't belong to any human!

I couldn't be a cat!

The gray ears atop my head pushed down against the head fur, to deafen the sound of my scream and made my hysteria all the more worse. Ok, ok, I had to calm down. Breathing deeply, I squeezed my eyes shut and gave myself several seconds to calm down. Upon opening my eyes again... nothing had changed. Though I was no longer convinced I was a cat anymore, I looked too human.

Unlike a cat, I was not walking upon all four limbs; my weight was supported by two shaking legs... even if they were gray now. The face I peered at still had the same subtle chin and normal cheekbones, same delicate lips and almond shaped eyes. The only difference here was the grayish tint to my skin and the felinesque nose – I won't bother mentioning the faint "whiskers" that had made residence.

Sure, the way my gray hair fanned out around my head at points was frightening, snaking around the hairline and veiling my real ears – strangely I didn't feel deaf. My hands were mostly recognizable, besides the coloration, my nails were long and sharp as though just having been manicured.

My feet looked bare (and also gray) but I wasn't able to tell. The black "fur" covering my shins reminded me of leg warmers and made my toenails look more like claws. I tentatively walked in a circle, it felt as though I was wearing four pairs of socks they were so padded.

Someone had gone to great lengths to make this so realistic.

My whole being should have felt naked, but the body suit (which it only could have been) felt so comfortable and natural that I didn't feel the need to freak out. It was skintight yet didn't reveal a thing, I felt like my skin could breath better than it had in years. I wasn't cold, despite the layers, and the fabric didn't constrict my skin at all!

The only discomforts I really had were the ears and tail... and the nose. I could _feel _the tail move – as though it was part of me – but I couldn't control it; the ears seemed to turn of their own accord but my hearing seemed to be directed by them. Being in the alley was already familiar to me but I was smelling things I didn't have a name for. Oh I should have mentioned my eyesight, it was so bizarre, it seemed like the day but upon looking I could spot the moon from behind storm clouds. No street-lights were about.

Still, I'm glad it wasn't real. My "fur" would have been ugly; the patterns reminded me of an Egyptian Mau. A long black stripe ran down my spine and smaller stripes around my lower arm and calves; they appeared again around the end of the tail and capped it with a black tip. Some of the stripes had even reached onto part of my cheeks and forehead. I had a gray "coat" color with random black spots that reminded me of a cheetah.

Everywhere else was gray except for a small area of my chest which was white; the section started by my neck and made a "V" down to my stomach. Tufts of fur stuck out more by my shoulders, elbows, and my calves. Pretty authentic if it wasn't so fake. At least I could see familiar patches of skin within this horrid humiliation.

I would hunt down that man and make him pay! Lord knew only how long it would take to remove all this make-up and crap.

Desperate, I tried to rub it off my face. The only thing I got from that was an awful red mark and agony. I tugged at the leg warmers, it felt as though my skin itself was being pulled. Setting my foot over the twitching tail, I stomped down upon it to try and pull it off, but a great pain traveled from some unknown center and tingled up through my rump. A cry of pain ripped past pointed canines as my heart raced, it sounded more like a yowl than cry.

What the hell was this?

A clank from outside the alley froze me, "What in the Everlasting Cat was that?"

"It's alright," I felt the new appendages atop my head swivel toward the new sound, "its just a young queen." Queen? I turned to find two shapes stalking toward me. Fear blossoming in my chest as my legs locked, my body refused to obey my command to flee. They seemed to notice my hesitation and slowed their pace. "Don't be frightened, we mean you no harm."

As though the deep calming voice hadn't been enough of a clue, the heavy musk that was their oder reached my nose. For men, they didn't smell half bad; of course nothing could smell as manly and stimulating like a good spray of Axe on a perfectly molded man.

It wouldn't cross my mind until much later that they should have been too far away for me to smell them in this downpour.

My limbs started shaking as their features finally formed in the rain. While looking as miserable as I, they also shared a frightening resemblance... the cat features. One was costumed as a silver tabby and the other a tuxedo. No no no no, NO! This was anything but funny and I refused to believe that "magic" was real.

"Umm...Munkustrap," the tuxedo-costumed man started, "perhaps it would be wise if we kept our distance-"

"Nonsense." The older man was the authority here and paid little heed to his young companions discomforted tone. "Now," he fixed his golden gaze back on me, "what is a lone queen like you doing out here in Jellical territory?"

"J-J-Jellical?"

This...Mukstrap, something like that, looked horribly confused. "Old Deuteronomy's clan, of course." He and his companion continued forward to join me underneath the little shelter I had found from the rain.

"W-who?"

"The oldest of all cats, he of many lives, the one who decides which cat can be reborn." Now, both the tuxedo and tabby had fixated their furrowed brows upon me. I couldn't take much more of this; someone had gone too far with this elaborate hoax and I was done with the whole thing.

I gritted my teeth together, hating the feeling of my abnormal canines rubbing against each other. My anger had taken over so fast that I didn't even realize that I could feel the tail moving. "That's enough!" Both appeared most taken aback. "I don't care how much twisted pleasure you get out of this but its time for you both to stop! I want out of this costume and makeup now, and I want you to stop acting like cats!"

Within the pounding of the rain, there was silence that stretched among us. The tabby man seemed to be assessing me, or my sanity, with scrutiny. The tuxedo man had somehow managed to make his ears appear flat and was watching me cautiously, as though I would attack him at any moment... perhaps I would.

Shaking and scared, I started to back up; my mind was racing and I just wanted to go home. "Please! Look I'm tired and I'm hungry, I'm not going to tell anyone what your friend did I swear. Look I just want to pretend this never happened!"

"Friend of ours?" The older of the two men spoke up finally, his face twisting into one of anger. Was it at me? I couldn't think of any other reason for such a look. "What did he look like and what in the Everlasting Cat's name did he do?"

Hesitantly, I described the dirty man as best as I could and relayed the murder I had witnessed in a shaking voice. As I continued to speak I saw pity cross over both their features, but the look of anger had melted away. I was so frightened by what they would do next that I almost did hear him speak.

"Such an awful thing for a queen to see, but humans are violent and hateful beings. You don't have to worry about them. Next time, just flee from them and they won't even have a chance to touch you."

"W-what? You don't know him?"

"All humans look the same to us, besides its a bad idea to get mixed up with their species. Some cats enjoy being their pets but its not for those of us who enjoy being free."

"But I'm not a cat! I spoke with him and when I woke up I was like this," I was getting angry and frustrated again. Couldn't they stop this act? "Look, my name is Danica Fulton and up until awhile ago I was attending the University College of London. I am the youngest of two girls in my family and I have long black hair and green eyes with pale skin. I don't look like...like _this_!"

"I'm starting to wonder if she _was _human," I turned my gaze to the tuxedo, what could he mean by was?

"Is it even possible for a human to be turned into a cat?"

"I never thought so, but apparently it is." My emotions had become too much to handle. I was tired of listening to them; hearing them say cat so many times was making my blood burn with a fury that was not like me. With a yell, more like a screech, I leaped at the nameless male who was still talking.

Taking him to the ground with me, I gripped his furred shoulders and lashed out with my bottled up feelings. "Change me back!"

His ears were laid back again and he hissed at me, a sound not possible for a human. "I can't!" I got no other chance to argue with him for I was suddenly pulled off of him and scolded.

"Enough! We will try to help you, but we cannot if you aren't willing to cooperate." I suddenly felt foolish, how could I lose myself like that. I didn't fight the older man and instead sat down on the ground once he had let me go. I hung my head down in shame and didn't look at either of them. "Now, can I trust you to not pull another stunt like that again?"

"Yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed, for those of you who didn't think things for her could get much worse for Danica, it happened. Sorry for the delay on this one, I had her cat breed as something else and then went over to a friends house and they just got an Egyptian Mau kitten. It was freaking adorable, so I wanted to change it.<strong>

**Anyway, now she is in the hands of the Jellicles and a very unhappy Quaxo. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and until the next one.**


End file.
